The Conditions #56
by KaitlynRose
Summary: The damages to seaQuest have been assessed. Noyce is desperate to get Nathan to agree to fix the flagship. Nathan will agree, but only if his conditions are met.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own seaQuest or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes:  This is story #56 in a long series.  The stories need to be read in order for them to make sense.  I hope you enjoy the story.

The Conditions 

By:  Kaitlyn Rose

"Lucas you are not going with me while Bill and I inspect seaQuest," Nathan insisted.

"Dad you might as well let me come," Lucas told him.  "I'll need to see it for myself eventually so I can begin the computer repairs."

"I understand that," Nathan said, "but I'd rather you not go inside the boat today."

"Fine," Lucas replied.  "Then I'll just have to sneak down to the dock by myself.  Of course, I'll probably get caught by the MP's, and then you'll have to stop your inspection and spring me out of the jail house or what ever you call a military prison.  Not to mention if I'm wandering around the sight all alone I'll probably get hurt too, then Mom will be mad at you for not taking me in the first place."

Nathan released a deep breath and looked at Kristin.  She had a smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me," Kristin grinned.  "To be perfectly honest he's right.  If he does get hurt because he was wandering around seaQuest by himself I am going to be very upset with you."

"Oh thanks, you're a big help," Nathan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So does this mean I can come?" Lucas asked.  "If being with you will cause a problem I could probably get Ben to go with me."

"All right!" Nathan relented.  "All right, you can come with me.  That's all I need, for you **and** Ben running around getting into trouble."

"I promise not to get in the way," Lucas said, hurrying to pull on his sneakers.

"Lucas I'm not worried about you getting in the way," Nathan explained.  "I'm worried about how you're going to react to seeing the damages to seaQuest.  I don't know how bad it's going to be."

"I'll be okay," Lucas said.  "I need to see it.  I really do."  

"Fine, then let's go.  Bill is waiting for us."

_________________

Lucas followed Nathan down the walk towards the docks.  When they came upon the security check point Nathan made sure to keep a hand on Lucas' shoulder so no one tried to stop the boy from going through.  Lucas might be the unofficial computer expert on seaQuest, but technically he shouldn't be here right now.  Of course when your best friend and long time drinking buddy just happens to be the secretary general, the security guards tend to turn a blind eye.

"Right on time," Bill said as Nathan approached.

"I want to get this over with," Nathan said.

"I understand," Bill said.  

"Captain," Commander Ford greeted.

"Commander what can you tell me so far?" Nathan asked.

"As you've probably guessed, about ninety percent of the structural damage is at the rear underbelly of the ship.  There are five hull breaches, one of them five feet in diameter, he other four are three feet and under.  It is a very good thing that Ensign Burke managed to activate the water tight doors or she would have sank for sure."

"Is it safe to go inside?" Lucas asked.

"You can't go inside the flooded out rooms, and there are about eight rooms currently filled with water.  But the rest of the ship is safe to travel through," Ford explained.

"Then I guess we are going in," Nathan said.

Nathan, Bill, Ford, and Lucas went inside the hatch door and proceeded through the boat.  First they went down the corridor that led to the bridge.  Except for the acrid smell of smoke there was no visible damage to be seen.  This was due to the water doors being shut just before seaQuest lost all power when the wires to the power grid went up in flames.

"I need to grab some things from my room," Lucas announced and ran into their quarters.  Nathan took the opportunity to go inside and was glad to see that the family room and their bedrooms were just fine.  Lucas reemerged carrying his laptop and what looked like a big battery.

"What's that for?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to check the consoles for damage," Lucas said.

They continued on to the bridge and Nathan saw that the clam doors had been manually opened already.

Lucas stepped over to one of the consoles and plugged in his laptop and the battery pack.  In a matter of minutes he had the console up and running.

"Cool!" Lucas exclaimed.  "The main wiring on the grid might be toast but the consoles are still working just fine.  The surge protectors that I designed when we did the last refit protected the computers on the bridge from burning out.  Of course to get power back to them from the main grid means replacing the grid and rewiring probably half the ship.  At least all of seaQuest's data has been saved and can be retrieved immediately, and I'm guessing that the same is true for the computers and records stored in the labs.  They have the same surge protection."

"Excellent," Nathan said.  "At least all of the programs and software for the ship doesn't have to be rewritten and installed all over again.  Plus I'm sure my science team will want their data as soon as possible."

"Can we go to the labs next?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas we really need to get to what's left of engineering and see the extent of the damages on E deck," Ford said.

Lucas ignored the Commander.  "Dad, Darwin might be trapped in the moon pool," Lucas said.

Nathan had forgotten about Darwin for the moment.  "You're right.  Let's go to the labs."

Nathan and Lucas led the way to the labs with Bill and Ford following behind.  Lucas picked up speed as he neared the moon pool, beating the others.

"Darwin!" Lucas gasped.

Nathan, Bill, and Ford entered the moon pool and found Darwin chattering away at Lucas.  Darwin pushed the touch pad with his nose that usually activated the vocorder.

"Sorry Fish Face," Lucas said.  "The vocorder doesn't work right now."

Darwin actually seemed a little annoyed at not being able to talk and squirted Lcuas.

"Hey, cut that out.  I didn't break it," Lucas teased.  "Dad we have to let him out to feed.  The fish in the freezers are probably spoiled by now since there's no power."

"When we leave here I'll send in a team to open the bay doors so Darwin can get out," Nathan said.  "Sorry Darwin, but we have to go right now.  Don't worry, we'll get you out of here though," Nathan rubbed Darwin's lobes as he spoke to him.

Then Nathan looked up once more with a somewhat grim look on his face.  "I guess it's time to go to E deck."  Suddenly everyone's face was rather grim.  E-deck was where the bulk of the damage was.  It was also where the engines, the boilers, propulsion, and the ballasts were located.

Single file the four people walked out of the moon pool and down the corridor that led to the stairway towards the end.  The air here was thick and heavy from the steam caused by putting out the fire.  The smell grew worse as the odor of burnt metal, oil and grease, and burnt rubber filled their nostrils.

They walked down the flight of stairs very carefully for even the stairway was damaged.  As they stepped on to E deck you could have heard a pin drop.  The destruction was overwhelming.  Large turbines were charred black, as was almost everything in the room.  They continued down and Lucas could see where the metal on some things had gotten so hot that it actually had melted.

Many pieces of machinery had exploded either during the bombings themselves, or from the heat of the fire.

"Was their any damage to the nuclear core?" Nathan asked.

"No sir," Ford replied.  "The core is still safely contained for the moment, but repairs will be required to make sure that it stays that way."

"We're lucky the torpedoes didn't explode," Lucas said.

"They don't work like that," Nathan pointed out.  "Without having their detonators activated first, they can't explode, even if they are involved in an explosion or burned.  Trust me, when you have the fire power like we do on seaQuest, you make sure you have every safety precaution in the world."

"Makes sense," Lucas replied.

"I have to say," Nathan said, "that who ever did this knew exactly what they were doing.  The bombs were set in locations where they would do the maximum amount of damage.  Not to mention they must have used some awfully powerful explosives because punching a five foot wide hole in the side of seaQuest isn't an easy thing to do."

"Somehow they knew where to find seaQuest's weakest points and use that to their advantage," Ford agreed.

"It wouldn't be that hard to do," Lucas announced.  He was surprised to see all eyes suddenly looking at him.  "Well after all, I'm hardly the only hacker in the world, even if I am the best," Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders.  "I mean, I've hacked into the UEO database at least a dozen times…I…uh…I mean…oh, um…shit," Lucas stammered, realizing that he had just put his foot in his mouth big time.  "Well that is, I've been told that it isn't that hard to hack into UEO files.  Anyone could hack into the system and pull up the schematics for seaQuest and then plan where they wanted the bombs located."

"Lucas I've told you to stop hacking into things," Nathan warned.  "But Lucas is right," he continued, looking at Bill and Ford.  "It wouldn't have been that difficult to get the plans for seaQuest and find her weaknesses."

"Nathan, how long do you think it will take to fix all of this?" Bill asked.

"Do you really want the truth?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," Bill replied.

"Five hull breaches, half the ships wiring is shot to hell, and damn near everything on E deck has to be replaced or overhauled.  Bill, it's going to take a year to fix all of this, and that's provided everything goes according to plan."

"Well I suggest you get to work," Bill told him.  "The President wants seaQuest back in the water in nine months."

"Wait a minute," Nathan said.  "I never said I wanted to rebuild her."

Lucas froze and he looked at his Dad like he had just been slapped.  He realized that Dad was deliberately avoiding eye contact with him.

"Nathan, you're the engineer who designed and just about built her in the first place," Bill said desperately.  "You're the only one who can get the repairs done on schedule.  You know this boat inside and out."  There was actually a ring of panic in Bill's voice.

"Bill I hate dealing with the brass and you know it.  Do you really think I want to spend the next year begging for money, fighting to keep my science departments in tact, and basically just kissing a lot of self serving asses?  Not to mention I'd have to hire all new people since the UEO will never let me keep my senior crew intact.  Nope, I want no part of this," Nathan finished.

"Nathan, I've already told the President that you would oversee the repairs," Bill insisted.

"That's your problem.  I never gave you permission to speak on my behalf," Nathan stated.

"Nathan, I need to you rebuild this boat.  I'll keep the brass away from you.  You can deal with me personally.  I'll get you one of the best teams around to help with the repairs."

Nathan seemed to think for a minute and started to shake his head.  "No.  I don't want to put up with over inflated egos and glory hounds."

"Then pick your own team," Bill said.  "I'll make sure that you get who ever you ask for."

Nathan looked Bill in the eye and said, "Who ever I ask for?"

"Yes, you got it," Bill replied.

"Fine, I want to keep my senior crew.  Commander Ford and Commander Hitchcock will be the sight managers, Lt. O'Neill and Sensor Chief Ortiz will also work on the repair teams, Lt. Krieg will be my supply man, and I want Chief Crocker and Shan to be in charge of Security during the rebuilding.  We really don't need any more bombs being planted.  Lucas can help with the rewiring and getting all of the computers back on line."

"Nathan you're talking about pulling some of the most experienced and best trained officers off of active duty for probably over a year," Bill declared.  "I don't know about this."

"If you want me to rebuild seaQuest than those are my conditions.  Otherwise I'll be only to happy to retire and let some other fool deal with this mess," Nathan said.

"But you're the fool that the President wants to do the job," Bill grumbled.

"Then agree to my conditions," Nathan said.

"Has it occurred to you that your officers may not want to be stuck at a building sight for the next year.  Some of them may actually want to be reassigned," Bill pointed out.

"Fine, then let's have them report to the conference room in the officer's dorm and sit down and asked them.  It'll be their choice.  But if they agree to stay, then I want them on the team."

"Commander Ford," Bill said, "please page everyone and have them report to the conference room in fifteen minutes."

"Aye sir," Ford said, and small grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

_______________

Fifteen minutes later Lucas found himself sitting next to his Dad at the large conference table.  Everyone was there looking at the Captain expectantly.

"You have all been asked to come here," Nathan started, "because some immediate decisions need to be made right now.  I have toured seaQuest and the damages are rather severe.  I approximate the repairs to take at least a year.  The reason you are all here is because I want your help.  I have made arrangements for all of you to stay here and work on seaQuest.  Commander Ford, Commander Hitchcock, you will be my sight managers.  I will need you to supervise everything.   I know you are more than capable for the job.  Crocker, Shan, I want you running Security.  Lt. O'Neill, Mr. Ortiz, I want you working on the teams that are doing the rewiring and power grid replacement."  Nathan paused for a moment and rubbed at his face tiredly.

"What about me sir?" Ben asked.

"You will do what you do best.  You are to be in charge of supplies.  What ever we need, I want you to get it," Nathan grinned.

Ben suddenly looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Now, The choice is yours.  I want you all to stay, but I will understand if one or all of you would rather stay on active duty and go back out to sea on another boat."

Nathan looked at all their faces and saw that almost everyone was smiling, but the person with the biggest smile in the whole room was Lucas.

"If you want to stay and rebuild seaQuest with me, raise your hand," Nathan ordered.  He smiled himself when he saw every hand in the room shoot up into the air.  Not one of them needed a moment to think about their decision.

"Excellent," Nathan said.  "This meeting is over.  I'm giving you all the day off today.  I expect you to use it to take care of personal matters and get your possessions off of seaQuest.  You'll be living here on the base until different housing arrangements can be made.  I ordering you all to get a good night's sleep tonight.  Tomorrow report the boat at 08:00.  Dismissed."

Nathan watched as everyone filed out of the room until it was just Nathan, Bill, and Lucas left.

"Nathan, you must be one hell of a good Captain.  I don't if I've ever seen such loyalty," Bill said.

"It isn't about loyalty," Nathan told him.  "It's about family."

Bill smiled at him and Lucas and then left the room also.

Nathan turned to Lucas and was surprised when the boy suddenly threw his arms around Nathan's neck and hugged him.  Pain rippled through Nathan's back by the sudden motion but he ignored it.  Nathan smiled and patted Lucas on the back.

"Thanks dad," Lucas' voice was muffled but Nathan could hear the pure joy in it.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Nathan said, grinning ear to ear.


	2. Personal Note from the Author

**Personal Note from the Author:**

I am officially retiring from writing seaQuest fics.  I am all out of ideas on new ways to torture Lucas.  Plus I'm at a point in the series where I would now have to age Lucas some to make it still be somewhat believable and that just doesn't interest me anymore.

I have started writing Bonanza stories instead, two are on FF.net if you are interested in reading them.

For those who have been waiting for the next story to appear I'm sorry to disappoint you.

If there is anyone who wants to pick up the torch where I have left off and continue on I give my full blessings.

I also give permission to anyone who wants to refer to my stories in theirs or use plot ideas from my stories.

Happy writing to everyone,

Kaitlyn Rose


	3. In Loving Memory

Hi everyone,

I feel like I'm talking to old friends that I haven't heard from in a while.  I heard about Jonathon Brandis' passing away.  I had planned to come and post a message right away but I was too in shock.

I know I stopped writing stories but I never stopped caring about the stories of others and SeaQuest itself.  Jon/Lucas may be gone from the real world, but we will always cherish his memory and the work that he left behind.  It is tragic that he left this world in a manner that many an author has used to describe Lucas' parting in their stories.

He will be missed, but he won't be forgotten.  As long as people remember him, and continue to write their stories, a small part of him will continue to shine.

KaitlynRose


End file.
